


Exodus from Grace

by scp116



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Demons, Hand Jobs, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, M/M, Manhandling, Priest Kink, Religion, Rimming, Sexual Repression, Succubi & Incubi, guess who has two thumbs and religious trauma, this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/pseuds/scp116
Summary: All Father Stern wanted was to be rid of the pesky Incubus that had been hovering over him, testing his virtue.Unfortunately, those things are pretty persistent.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Exodus from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> written by a bona fide former church girl

Connor sneered at the incubus before him. This wretched creature had been tormenting him during his sermons for three months now, wearing that same malicious smirk it wore now. Humiliating him in front of his congregation, making him writhe as he tried to preach to his flock. He would have damned the thing if it wasn't already damned by god himself.

"Why do you keep me here, _Father Stern_? Because-" It stalked along Connor's desk, dragging a finger across the rim and swiping it up to look at the dust. "...I wouldn't still be here if you didn't want me here. I can only tempt an existing vice, Father. And if you still insist you won't bed me-"  
"I'd sooner renounce the church than let you damn me to hell with you."  
"I heard you the first thousand times, Father. If you still insist you won't give in, then I don't know why I'm here." It leaned in, hovering over Connor reclining in his chair. The warmth radiating off it's chest came from hellfire, he had to remind himself. No matter how comforting.  
"Unless you want something else from me."

Connor sucked in a breath and turned his head away in defiance, neck exposed to it's shining white teeth as the thing glowers at him.  
"I know what you want to hear from me, Father Stern."  
Connor sneered, then lifted a foot to plant on the thing's chest to push his chair away. "Creature, I don't-"  
"You want me to accept responsibility. Is that it, Father?" Connor's face fell to stone, losing all trace of emotion towards the demon before him. "You want me to say I was sent to test you. That the Morning Star saw your faith and decided to draw you away. Isn't that right?" It charged at Connor and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him out of the rolling chair with a strangled gasp and pushing him up against the wall. "These trials are all in good faith, tests of your loyalty, God is testing your...persuasions."

Connor swallowed, a bead of sweat running down the creature's neck. He didn't know they could sweat. But, he supposed, nothing but a perfect test of his purity would do.  
"You want me to tell you we caused your pains. We hurt you, put evil in the heart of every person who's crossed you. Is that right?" It leans in, Connor closing his eyes against the heat. "Do you know why you want me to say those things, Father? Because I do." It's lips are soft brushing up against Connor's ear, infuriatingly so as he whispers.  
"Because you don't want to think about the other possibility. That you've been hurt because _he didn't care enough to stop it_."

It was too much for Connor to handle, with the beast up against his neck, huffing searing breaths across the sensitive skin. He wanted to feel the scrape of teeth, or impossibly soft lips pressing kisses to his jawline. It had been such a long time, since he'd been kissed there- or anywhere, really. His last girlfriend had kissed him quickly before he left for seminary, a teary farewell he couldn't soon forget. But now, he couldn't think of her- or anyone else for that matter. The beast had him pinned, ready to pounce as it- he defiled Connor. With his heaving chest and muscles holding Connor up to the wall, any doubt that the demon was a man faded from his mind- and with that doubt gone, there was only room for lust.

Connor's resolve shattered when the creature lowered him to stand and set a hand on his waist, lips pressing up to his neck. The silence in the room broke with a shuddering moan, the demon's eyes widening in glee as Connor reached up to grab the hand keeping him pinned. Connor can practically hear the beast celebrating his victory, finally about to deflower a pious man- the thought sickened and aroused him in equal measure. No man can resist the call of flesh forever, Connor thought- it was only a matter of time before he caved. A mere man wouldn't have been worth the sin, not worth the pain of being cast out from god's grace. But he can feel the demon's cock pressed into his leg, hard since he appeared in the room, and goddamn does it _feel_ worth it.

He let out another broken moan when the creature's lips pressed into his neck, mouthing softly at the skin just below his clerical collar. He could have left marks and Connor wouldn't have complained- they'd be hard to hide, and even harder to explain, but Connor couldn't think of a thing he wouldn't sacrifice for this. For warm hands running all over his body, teeth rending his flesh, tearing him from god and easing the fall. It had been all he could think about during cold nights in seminary, when he was too guilty and ashamed to even keep his own hand as company.

The beast guided Connor off the wall and tipped him against the desk, laying him on his back. Connor looked aside in shame as the beast went to undress him, slowly exposing his chest to the air as his collar was pitched across the room. He looked up at the wall it hit for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows as it hit the ground before the demon took Connor's chin in his rough hand, forcing him to make eye contact.  
“Connor.”

It had been a long time since someone called him Connor. How this beast earned the privilege, just by virtue of being a lover, he wasn't sure, but it sent a hard shiver down his spine and pooled in his stomach.  
“What...what's your name?” Connor put a hand on the beast's chest, holding him off until he had an answer. The demon chuckled, shaking his head.  
“You know names carry weight, Connor. Why else would your own excite you so much?” He dipped down to kiss Connor's neck again, hands sliding down to squeeze at his hips before Connor squirmed away.  
“I won't bed you if you don't give me something. Anything.”

The beast pulled back, hands still on Connor's hips, giving him a pensive look for a minute before speaking.  
“Call me Hank.”  
“Hank?”  
“It's what I was called when I was human. It's not my full name, but it's all you can have.” Connor nodded, easing into Hank's grip.  
“Alright. Then...” He lifted his arms above his head, taking his hands out of the way for Hank to unbutton his shirt. “...go ahead.”

Hank smiled at the submission, taking handfuls of the black button-up in both hands and ripping it apart. The movement startled Connor as buttons popped off under tension, the remains of the shirt splayed out by his sides, chest fully exposed. He wanted to blush and hide, cover himself, anything- but the gaze of the beast roaming over him was enough to keep him pinned to the desk. His cock ached in his slacks, untouched for too long, but not much longer. He felt Hank between his legs, pressing a knee upwards, which made Connor squirm. The fingers roaming over his chest stopped to tease his rosy nipple, pinching as he rose to the touch. Connor felt his legs spread involuntarily, inviting the demon closer, begging for touch- for release.

Connor was shocked at how easily he parted his legs for the beast, how docile he was when his pants and boxers were pulled off to expose his erection to the demon, leaving him bare aside from his socks and garters. He flushed hard as his leaking cock bobbed up to his stomach, harder for the demon than he wanted to admit. Hank spit in his hand and reached down to touch Connor's cock, Connor immediately whimpering and bucking his hips softly into the air, further into Hank's hand. Hank just laughed and started stroking up and down, his other hand coming up to hold Connor's head off the hard desk. Connor didn't expect the demon to be such a gentle lover, but he supposed this was for him. Hank was feeding off of him, his energy and arousal, so it made sense that Hank would try and appeal to Connor's desires over his own. The thought of being _fed off of_ was frightening, but nothing could have pulled him away from the warm hand on his cock, or the fingers scratching at his scalp.

Hank eventually knelt down, removing his hands and pulling Connor's hips into position, in front of his face. Connor looked down, head tilting slightly- he remembered his old girlfriend doing this, trying to give him head, but she hadn't had to push his legs apart for it, he thought. His head slammed back down on the desk when he felt a hot, wet tongue lick up his perineum, startling a sound out of him before he slapped a hand over his mouth. There were still others in the building. The thought made him whimper.

Hank swirled his tongue around Connor's fluttering hole, licking up under his balls before pushing his tongue inside.  
“Oh-Oh, fuck...” Connor whispered, the word foreign and strange to say after so long. Hank looked up with a grin, pressing a kiss to the head of the priest's cock.  
“You like that, Connor?” Connor nodded, pushing the beast's head down again. He'd wanted to bury his fingers in the long, grey hair since he'd first seen Hank out of the corner of his eye, though he never would have imagined how thrilled he could feel doing it.  
“More...”

With the gentle pushing on his head, Hank grinned and dove back in, tongue working to please Connor. The feeling was brand new to Connor- in his younger days, he'd only slept with a man once, a pushy top that didn't care to pay him much attention at all. This was nothing like that- Hank's hands kneaded at his sides gently, one coming down to squeeze his cock. Precum dripped temptingly down Hank's fist, spurring him on. Connor was almost crying with pleasure, hands tensing and tugging on the demon's hair as the priest pushed his legs further apart.

Connor came apart with a drawn out whine, cum splattering up on his chest as he writhed against the desk. Hank squeezed his cock and gave a few more gentle licks before pulling away, a serene grin on his face as he kissed Connor's hip.  
“If you're satisfied-”  
“Wait...” Connor coughed, the muffled moans having worn on his throat, covering his mouth for a moment before blushing hard. “...please fuck me.”  
Hank raised a cocky eyebrow, hands running up Connor's torso. “Fuck you, huh? I thought you would have been tired out by now.”  
“Please...” Connor shifted out of Hank's hands, turning to bend over the desk. “It's been too long since I...”

Hank cut him off with a kiss, nodding and lining his cock up with Connor's wet hole. “If you're sure. I just want to please you, Connor.” Hearing his name made him bite his lip and push his hips back, the thick cock rubbing against his ass, teasing. “That's all I'm here to do.”

Connor looked back over his shoulder, making eye contact for a second before Hank pushed inside him, forcing his eyes shut. The demon's precum eased their way, the two of them sighing in unison as Hank eased the worst itch Connor could never let himself scratch. Connor couldn't even feel disgusted, anymore- too lost in the stretch, the proximity, the demon pushing into him inch by inch and wrapping talons into his soul.

Hank didn't pause when he was fully inside, hearing Connor's pleased sigh as all eight inches fit inside him. Bigger than a usual human, but exactly what Connor wanted. Hank pulled out and slammed his hips forward, Connor raising his leg to rest a knee on the desk. It gave them a better angle, Hank tucking his arms around Connor as he started to fuck into him.

Connor threw his head back, gasping as Hank fucked him open, any attempt at silence thrown out the window with his soul. The weight of the demon pressing into him, he slowly pushed his torso off the desk. His mind slowly lost to pleasure as Hank's thick cock pulsed inside him, he looked down in a daze to realize he was inexplicably hard again. Already. He didn't know if it was demon magic or just the result of an unfairly sexy creature working for his pleasure, but not even five minutes after Hank ate him out, he was nearing another orgasm.

Falling against Hank's chest, he tensed- realizing how hard the demon was panting, his hips bucking helplessly into Connor's ass, made him blush. Hank was enjoying this just as much as Connor was, the filthy heathen. It was hard not to feel powerful at the thought, arousing an incubus who'd targeted his affections. A demon who's entire livelihood was built around sex- if he tried, Connor could probably get him to beg.

But he wouldn't. Because he knew if he didn't cum, he'd spend months dreaming of Hank. And as bad as it was to fuck a demon, it was just as terrible for once to not be enough.

Hank came before Connor, fucking his hot seed deep into the priest's body before reaching his hand around to jerk Connor off. He would have been remiss to pull out, or neglect Connor's aching cock- it would have been just cruel. After a few minutes of jerking and mouthing at his neck, Hank felt Connor shudder and cum again, before relaxing with a deep sigh. They'd made an awful mess of his office, Hank thought, pride swelling in his chest at finally defiling the gorgeous priest he'd been haunting for months.

“...there's still no path for you to the kingdom, creature.” Hank chuckled a bit at Connor's biting comment, still stubborn even after being fucked by a literal demon.  
“Is there for any of us, father?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed- feel free to check out my Tumblr scp116, or twitter @scp_joy for commission info!


End file.
